powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Storm (2)
Power Storm 2 is the second episode of Power Rangers: Ocean Charge and part 2 of the series premiere. Plot (Part 2) As the teens discover the reason why they appeared in a strange cave, they soon meet Gemini and Alpha 8. Soon the teens will learn the reason why they arrive and what is causing the storms. And when Necron changes the game by sending a monster, Gemini decides it's time for the teens to be Power Rangers. Summary Part 2 continues where Part 1 left off with the teens following Alpha 8 deep in the caves. Soon they walk into the Power Cavern where they meet Gemini. The teens offer their confusion to Gemini. Gemini apologizes and wants them to know about the reason he and Alpha 8 have brought them to the Cavern. David is unsure as well as the others. However, Gemini explains that he is a sorcerer and that the reason behind the constant storms is because of the Pearls of Power. Gemini explains the brief history of the creation of the pearls and that he was one of the creators. He also let them know about Necron and that the creature they faced was one of Necron's generals, Vortix. Meanwhile, Necron wants to continue his search for the pearls and believes it could be somewhere hidden in the city. So he summons a crocodile-like monster and tasks him to find the pearls. The creature listens and begins his hunt. Back in the Power Cavern, the teens continued to be confused over all what they have learned in the past few minutes. Gemini decided to inform the teens about being the guardians of the pearls and that the real reason they are here is because they are chosen to find the pearls. However in order to do that they must become Power Rangers. The teens initially resist, yet Alpha 8 informed them about his previous incarnation Alpha 5 helping a intergalactic being known as Zordon who was the first to create a team known as the Power Rangers. As the teens start to gain trust over Gemini, Alpha soon informs them that Necron has a sent a monster to Summer Cove. Gemini realizes the time is now and instructs the teens what they should do. David agrees and convinces the others to join; Nathan, Tyler, Allison, and Rachel all agree. Gemini gives the teens their morphers and explain their elemental power connected to their morpher. He soon instructs them to shout out "Ocean Charge, Power Up!" to activate their morphers. The teens understand and morph. Now morphed, the rangers arrive to Summer Cove and face off against the monster and a group of Symbolites. The rangers separately stop the Symbolites by summoning their weapons; and reunite to face the monster. The monster tried to gain the upper hand, but the rangers get assistance from Gemini communicating telepathically to put their weapons together. The rangers unite their weapons and form the Sea Cannon. They use their canon and destroy the monster. Necron furious sends out his growth spell and makes his monster grow. The rangers is surprise at first but Gemini tell them they can fight against that by summoning their zords. The rangers enter into their zords and form the Oceanic Megazord. The megazord and the monster endure a huge battle, but the rangers summon the megazord's shark sword and finally finish the monster for good. Necron continues to be furious but promises the rangers he won't rest until he finds those pearls. Meanwhile, the teens return to the Hut as they chill and talk quietly about what they did. Zoey arrives and tells them about the Power Rangers; Nathan tells her he thinks they could be staying here. Zoey is happy. Nathan blushes but Allison and Rachel bring them back down to earth. Max tells the guys he can't wait to see those rangers up close, but as he turns he gets into trouble creating a mess with the teens being amused. Characters Oceanic Rangers Allies *Gemini *Alpha 8 *Zoey *Max Villains *Necron **Elyria **Vortix **Grantor **Symbolites Monster **Unnamed creature - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord Trivia *First appearances of the Oceanic Rangers (fully morphed). *First appearance of the Sea Cannon *First appearance of the Oceanic Megazord. *First appearance of the monster-of-the-day. Category:Talix Category:Episode Category:Series Premiere Category:Power Rangers: Ocean Charge